duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katta Kirifuda/Decks
This is a listing of each of Katta Kirifuda's decks. Anime Following the tradition of the Kirifuda family, Katta mostly uses Fire Civilization cards, with Dragons as his ace creatures like his father and brother. Depending on the situation and opponent, Katta changes the deck and strategy to adapt in the duel. Duel Masters Victory His first used deck is cards from DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature, which he received from Bucyake at the last minute. When he first duels with this deck, he has a pretty awkward start and makes greenhorn mistakes. However, when dueling the Baker, Katta was able to bring out the Rush capabilities of this deck. Fire Civilization: *Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Pyrofighter Magnus *Volcanic Arrows Nature Civilization: *Aures, Spirit Knight *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Hearty Cap'n Polligon *Natural Snare *Pincer Scarab Fire and Nature: *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech *Taiga, the Warrior Savage }} After being introduced to a new deck by Benchan, he now used a deck based on Hunter creatures with his ace being the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord and its Psychic Link creatures. Fire Civilization: *No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *Apache Hyahho *Cocco Lupia *Come On Pippi *Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *Hyperspatial Kill Hole *Gaial Zero *Game On! Charger *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Raging Apache Lizard *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Nidogiri Dragon Psychic Creatures: *Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **Boost, Crimson Lord **Dragonic Pippi **Gaial Kaiser }} After losing to Dragon Ryu for the 3rd time, he started to add Darkness Civilization cards into his deck as well as cards from DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter. Darkness Civilization: *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Experience the Miracle! Re Born Kaiser *Heehaw, Caterpillar Rider *Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *Hyperspatial Revive Hole *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *Locomotiver *Miracle Re Born *Nagleen, Inmate Enigma *Primal Scream *Terror Pit *Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger *Zero Romanov, Darkness GUY Darkness and Fire *Galek, the Shadow Warrior *Victorious Apache Urara }} He replaces his Go On Pippi and Psychen Pippi with their "Super" versions; Super Go On Pippi and Super Psychen Pippi. He also added a new Victory card, Volg Thunder which together with Thunder Tiger can psychic link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast. In his duel against Onsen he added Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King and its respective cards. In the 49th and 50th episode, in his duel against Onsen he added a new Victory Psychic Super Creature; Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory to his deck. Darkness Civilization: *Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast **Volg Thunder **Thunder Tiger Fire Civilization: *Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King **Ryusei the Forever Kaiser **Sakon Pippi **Ukon Pippi Multicolored: *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious }} Duel Masters Victory V In this new season, Katta uses cards from DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! with the following additions: Fire Civilization: *Explodemaru, Careless Ogre *Let's Hunting Kaiser *Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age *Guillotine Charger *Laurier, Ogre Princess *Moel, Love Sniper *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess *Off Course Kaiser "Dragon" *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Straight, Fighting Ogre *Tailspin Slash *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush Darkness Civilization: *Jooni Moririya Darkness and Fire: *Oninaguri, Last Attack }} Katta in his final duel against Leo further improved his deck having the new Gachinko Judge and Zero cards. Darkness Civilization: *Terror Pit *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *Jooni Moririya *Deadly Love Fire Civilization: *Moel, Love Attack *Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" *Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon *Jajarn Kaiser *Yamatahead 8th G, Ultra Warrior *Missile Burst G *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Moel, Love Sniper *Galaga, White Ogre *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" Zero: *Destiny Ryusei of Fate *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *Prelude of Horror *Prin, Reversal Princess Darkness and Fire: *Vorg, Brawler of Hell *Super Infernal Gate Smash }} Duel Masters Victory V3 Katta is now using the new Outrage deck DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash. With this deck he later added: Fire Civilization: *5000GT, Riot *I'll ask! Katsudon *Mustang, Royal Destroyer Water and Fire: *Carol, Gokigen Shout *Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator }} Later he finds out about the real power of Outrage from "The Book of Outrage" and started using a new deck DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage. He later decides to completely build his deck from scatch around his new best friend Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon with whom he had previously lost in duel and almost lost his best friend in that duel. In order to protect his best friend he completely builds the deck around him. Water Civilization: *3x Aqua Surfer *4x Emergency Typhoon *1x Spiral Gate *4x Ragnarok, the Clock *2x Energy Stream *2x Intense Vacuuming Twist *2x Scramble Typhoon Fire Civilization: *4x Topgear, Start Dash *2x Pulsar, Trans Suction *4x Testa Rossa, of the Heat *2x Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage *4x Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *2x Crossfire, Millionaire *2x Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun Water and Fire: *2x Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator }} Katta further improves his deck in order to bring down the Oracle Gods. He later added Schumacher, New World. During his search for the cards that were affected by the power of the Oracles, he obtained and used more Outrage race cards. Fire Civilization: *Cromwell, Iron Cannon *Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot *Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun *Nine, Zero Zero *Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage *Testa Rossa, Ji Aggressive Nature Civilization: *Crest of Mother *Jasmine, Mist Faerie Water Civilization: *Alice, Codebreaker *Christopher, Dark Knight *Ragnarok, the Clock Fire and Nature: *Concorde, Valkyrie Earth Water and Fire: *Jackie, Infinity Beat }} He later uses the cards from DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend after obtaining the Rage Crystal. During the final duel against Yomi, he uses his comrades cards along with the other Outrages. Fire Civilization: *Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance *Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *Katsudon DASH, God Eater *Katsumugen, Climax Light Civilization: *Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty *Nike Michaelan, Lovely Friends Nature Civilization: *Global, Matter Horn *Goromaru, Horn Horn *Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends Water Civilization: *Robby Robin, Mechanko Friends *Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy Water and Fire: *Arashi, Cross Boy *Hurricane, Cross Fire Light, Water and Nature: *Robin Michaelan Global, Friends Power }} Duel Masters Versus He uses a monocolored Fire Civilization Dragon deck. He first used a deck based on DMD-15 Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon. *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon He then added Dragheart Weapons and Draguners in it. He also added cards with the mana arms ability and dragons from Katta's Victory! Great Dragon World pack. During his duel against Dobin Sensei, he was able to memorize the cards currently present in the deck allowing him to know which card is on the shield zone. Fire Civilization: *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Cheering Pippi *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Gaigensui, Striking Hero *Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *Jackpot Batoriser *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Passionate Training *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep Hyperspatial Zone: *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon }} He then uses cards from DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial during the Lucifer World Cup and DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen during the card shop tournaments. Fire Civilization: *Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Cheering Pippi *Deadly! Batorai Finger *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Fiddich, Explosive Master *Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor *Gaigensui, Striking Hero *Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *Gaimusou, Angry Hero *Game On! Charger *Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *Gyanobazuga Dragon *Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *Jackpot Batoriser *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Meteor Charger *Next Charger *Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" *Piara Heart *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral Hyperspatial Zone: *Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **Boost, Crimson Lord **Dragonic Pippi **Gaial Kaiser }} In his battle against Gyou, he used 3D Dragheart cards from Katta's ultra passionate Deluxe Dragon Spam pack to spam massive amounts of Dragons making a direct attack unavoidable. Fire Civilization: *Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *Bolshack Superhero *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor *Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *Gaimusou, Angry Hero *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *Gyanobazuga Dragon *Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *Jackpot Batoriser *Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar *Meteor Charger *Miracle Burst Shot *Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" *Onikirimaru *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral Hyperspatial Zone: *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe }} He then uses a deck based on DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn in his time at the survival match. He even added a new "Dual Wield" Draguner, Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and a new Dragheart card Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword/Ohginga, Strongest Passion in his deck during the duel against his older brother Shobu. Fire Civilization: *Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Jajarn Kaiser *Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal Fire and Nature: *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask Hyperspatial Zone: *Forefront Double Cross Shogunate GENJI "Heaven", Passion Dragon *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Ohginga, Strongest Passion *Kaiman, Temporal Flower Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} After clearing Shobu's intense challenges and the regionals, he received new cards from the duelist that he dueled against and modified his deck for the Duel Masters National Tournament. Fire Civilization: *Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *Bolshack Superhero *Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Super Explosive Duel Fire *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Violent Dragon Alarm Fire and Nature: *Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *Gantora Maxivus *Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon Hyperspatial Zone: *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Ohginga, Strongest Passion *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} After Lucifer's dire condition caused by Gyou and Benny Haha's villainous actions, he reconstructs his deck from scratch. He added more dragons to make use of the Dragon Mana Arms effects of MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge. Fire Civilization: *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Come On Pippi *Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *Mettagils, Passion Dragon *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Super Explosive Duel Fire *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Violent Dragon Alarm Fire and Nature: *Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *Gantora Maxivus *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon Hyperspatial Zone: *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Ohginga, Strongest Passion *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} In his final duel against Lucifer, he made more modifications to his final deck. Fire Civilization: *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Come On Pippi *Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *Mettagils, Passion Dragon *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Violent Dragon Alarm Fire and Nature: *Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *Gantora Maxivus *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon Hyperspatial Zone: *Forefront Double Cross Shogunate GENJI "Heaven", Passion Dragon *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Ohginga, Strongest Passion *Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a Fire Civilization deck and first uses cards from the DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization set. Fire Civilization: *Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *Evol Dogiragon *Evol Meracchi *Gou Grappler Dragon *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Machgear, Phoenix Emperor *Piara Heart *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Topgear, Start Dash }} During his time in the underground city of Duel Masters Land and the Star Cup preliminaries event, he obtained and uses cards from the Revolutionary race. He then receives Bolshack Dogiragon from his brother. Fire Civilization: *Flaming Meracchi *Dracken, Revolution Dragon *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *Dogiragon Entry *Iron Fist of Revolution *Jigon, Revolution Dragon *Love Dracchi *Mega Blade Dragon *Next Charger *Revolution Million *Sturm, Scrapper *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Torigara Dashicchi }} After obtaining one of his brother's cards, he made a new Revolutionary Deck. In the final stages against Duema Land S-Class Invader executives, Gyou and Benny Haha, Katta uses a full Revolutionary Deck with more Dragons and Fire Birds, a similar structure to Shobu's deck that was used more than 10 years ago. Fire Civilization: *Bolshack Dogiragon *Flaming Bocchi *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *Dracken, Revolution Dragon *Flaming Meracchi *Gogo Jigocchi *Love Dracchi *Love Batoracchi *Ifrit Hand *Iron Fist of Revolution *Mega Blade Dragon *Mega Magma Dragon *Meteor Charger *Next Charger *Sturm, Scrapper *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Bishitto Amecchi *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Captain Dracken *Perfect Defense *Topgear, Start Dash *Gyanobazuga Dragon *Reckless Cut Scrapper }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He uses a Fire and Nature Civilization deck from the Revolutionary race, mostly from Team Hamukatsu. He first used cards from DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack. Fire Civilization: *Gogo Jigocchi *Ifrit Hand *Next Charger *Topgear, Start Dash Fire and Nature: *Bosskatsu, Man 2 *Briking, Deluxe *Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind *Mega Kirikiri Dragon *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage }} As seen in episode 6, he reassembles his deck from scratch, adding his previous cards and trump, Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. After the arrival of Katsuemon and evolving Dogiragon, Katta uses Team Hamukatsu for the "4 Stage Revolution Change" chain. * Katsuemon, Blade 3 * Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader Later on, he uses Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu in their Buster forms and some addition cards from theDMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack. * Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind * Dragon Emperor's Emblem * Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man * Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man * Buster Charger * Dairyugan, Turbulent Colonel Later on he starts to use cards from DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon and a Dogiragon Gacha Figure. But he only use them once and was never used again. Fire Civilization: *Briking Jet, Ultra Deluxe *Dogiragon Chance *Heart Meracchi *Ifrit Hand *Topgear, Start Dash Fire and Nature: *Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *Dogiragon Silver of Fate *Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind *Katsuemon, Blade 3 *Mega Kirikiri Dragon }} On the duel against Basara and his new Forbidden card, Katta made more changes to his deck including a copy of Oriotis Judge Revived from Dragon Ryu as a counter measure against Dokindam and more dragons. * Ebikatsu, Star 2 * Mendelssohn * Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon * Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine * Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon * Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon After his defeated against Basara, he went to Hamutopia and powered up his deck by adding new power-up Team Hamukatsu cards and his new ace card as well. In his final battle against Basara, he along with the creature spirits win against Basara with his newly created card Curry Bread of the Universe to overcome Dormageddon X's insane power level. *Final Dogiragolden *Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 *Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero *Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! *Revolution Taiman *Blue Dragon Earth *Scramble Change *Mega Dragnai Dragon *Curry Bread of the Universe As an adult, he uses a Dragon deck, with a new trump card based by the first card he received from his brother, Gaial, Victory Legend. Fire Civilization *Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Crossfire, Millionaire *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *Gaial, King of Kaiser *Gaial, Victory Legend *Heart Meracchi *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *Ifrit Hand *Iron Fist of Revolution *Love Dracchi *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *Next Charger *Nine, Zero Zero *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *Scale of Bravery and Love *Scramble Change *Topgear, Start Dash *Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral Multicolored *Mendelssohn *Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech Hyperspartial Zone *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword / Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaial Kaiser}} Category:Anime Character